Eugene Sims
Summary Eugene Sims was once a geeky loser in the past, playing video games all the time in order to escape the harshness of his life. However pushed around too many times, he discovers that he is a Conduit that is capable of using hardlight particles, aka the power of Video Manipulation. Immediately he was arrested by the DUP leader Augustine and experimented on due to being considered a Bioterrorist. He is part of the three conduits that escaped the military vehicle's crash that ended up on Seattle. He's a major character in InFAMOUS: Second Son, assisting Delsin in his goals to take down the Department of Unified Protection. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, likely higher. Higher '''with Rage Power | At least '''High 7-A, likely far higher. Higher with Rage Power Name: Eugene Sims, He who Dwells, Teen Angel Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Male Age: Late Teens to Early Twenties Classification: Human, Conduit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Aura, Rage Power (Gains power when fueled with Rage. His power grew so strong when he was angered he lost control of them), Healing, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Low-Mid, higher via absorbing energy), Longevity, Immortality (Type 3), Video Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Intangibility (Can turn into pure video particles), Telekinesis (Telekinetically moved the platforms in his pocket dimension), Invisibility, Teleportation (Can teleport between his pocket dimension and reality with ease, and instantly teleported to where Delsin was), Forcefield Creation (His angels can cast forcefields onto him that can easily shrug off attacks from Delsin), Duplication (Can create hard light clones of himself. Separated into dozens of smaller angels during his fight with Delsin), Transformation and Shapeshifting (Into He Who Dwells), Summoning (Can summon endless legions of angels and demons to fight for him), Flight, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create pocket realities large enough to contain large castles and vast mountain ranges, and is capable of warping reality inside them), BFR and Sealing (Can banish enemies to his pocket realities, where they cannot normally escape unless he allows them to), Matter Manipulation (Can destroy enemies on a sub-atomic level leaving them as nothing but a cloud of particles. Is able to turn matter into energy and absorb it, or turn it into another type of matter or energy such as fire and light. Can create objects such as swords out of thin air), Transmutation (Can turn matter into energy and absorb it, or turn it into another type of matter or energy), Afterimage Creation (Can leave after-images of himself behind to confuse opponents), Homing Attack (With Bloodthirsty Blades), Portal Creation (Can create portals to his pocket dimensions, most notably through televisions), Durability Negation, Attack Reflection, Limited Reactive Evolution (Conduits gain new powers and abilities by stressing their powers in different ways. In moments of extreme duress, their bodies will develop new powers to best aid the situation), Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Matter Manipulation/Transmutation (Delsin's matter-altering abilities had no effect on him), Mind Manipulation (Cannot be mind-controlled by Fetch's weakpoint technique), and Time Manipulation (Stasis fields used by Delsin will not freeze him in time) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Island level, likely higher '''(Should be comparable to Delsin and Abigail at the very least. His power is implied to exceed every other Second Son Conduit. Created a pocket dimension containing a large castle cliff and several mountain ranges). '''Higher '''with Rage Power (His powers grew so strong when angered as a child that he lost control of them completely) | At least '''Small Island level, likely far higher '(He should be inherently stronger in his pocket dimension than in reality. And is capable of bending it to his whim. Only lost to Delsin due to clearly holding back during their fight). '''Higher '''with Rage Power 'Speed: FTL '(Can keep up with Delsin Rowe, easily dodging his light beams from close range. And can travel and move at the speed of radio waves) | '''FTL '(Should be faster than before) '''Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Stronger than Delsin, can easily pick up and throw Core Relays) Striking Strength: At least Small Island Class, likely higher | At least Small Island Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Small Island level, likely higher | At least Small Island level, likely far higher Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range with swords. Kilometers with powers. Standard Equipment: A cell phone and a laptop to utilize his video powers. Several hard-light angel swords for combat. Intelligence: Very intelligent. Had a high-college level intellect even in his early teens. Can easily hack into the DUP and highly-classified government databases. Created a homemade phone app that can track military communication signals. Set up a secret lair that was completely invisible to the outside world. Can create vast, complex, and highly-detailed pocket realities. Is likely skilled in strategy as a gamer, and likely received training in Curdun Cay. Weaknesses: Extremely anti-social and shy. He would often send his angels and demons on missions so that he wouldn't have to go in public. After meeting Delsin, he has started to fight on his own, relying less on his minions, though as a result, he has less direct combat experience than most. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Video Manipulation: As a master of Video, he has the ability to absorb artificial light and use it to create Hard-light Projections, basically holograms with a solid form. Although in theory he can create anything he wants, or is forced to in the training exercises arranged by Brooke Augustine, he draws inspiration from his favorite MMORPG Heaven's Hellfire. To this end, he summons a legion of both Demons to fight his enemies and Angels to protect the innocent, or himself, and summon a series of animated blades to both attack and pin his enemies to the ground. He can also transform into He Who Dwells, a massive beast of an angel, and rain down hell from above in the form of attacks from his angels and demons. He can also pull enemies to his own digital world. Eugene's holograms aren't limited to the creation of life. He's also demonstrated the ability to recreate matter that can be absorbed and manipulated by other Conduits such as Neon and Smoke, showing that his creations aren't just mere holograms but more like actual matter. Key: Base | He Who Dwells Gallery File:He Who Dwells.jpg|Eugene utilizing his powers to transform and fight. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Infamous Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Sword Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Hax Users Category:Rage Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 7